


Good Boy

by GwendolynGreene



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Massage, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, dominant Claire, submissive Owen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGreene/pseuds/GwendolynGreene
Summary: A collection of random snapshots into the BDSM relationship of Claire and Owen. Plot-free and in no particular order, what connects these: Owen is Claire's dutiful and willing sub. As one reader put it, "even big strong alphas need hugs sometimes", to which I heartfully agree!





	1. Honey I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a startling lack of works tagged Femdom in the Claire/Owen tag, which I knew I had to resolve. So, here's some sexy, sexy snapshots of BDSM Femdom Claire/Owen!

Claire shut the door with a _thump_ behind her as she slumped against it. Her bag hit the floor and she let out a huff. She rubbed her temple with her hand, feeling every ache in every joint. Her feet were throbbing inside of her heels. What she really wanted was a massage.

“Owen?” She called out to the house. “Sweet thing, won’t you come here?”

She could hear Owen’s footsteps approaching down the hall and she opened her eyes. He had a smile on his face. He got in close to her, but didn’t touch without permission. She greeted him with a quick smile of her own. He took up the hand she’d offered him, placing a gentle kiss onto it.

“Would you like me to carry you upstairs?” He said.

Claire hummed. “Now that you mention it, yes, I would. And then I want you to give me a massage. I had a hard day.”

Owen kissed her hand again, a wicked grin on his face. “Anything you say, Miss Claire.” He scooped her up in his arms, letting her arm drape across his shoulders as he ascended the stairs. Claire ran a hand through his hair, ruffling his already disheveled hair. She could tell him to tame it down a bit, to style it somehow that it didn’t look like he’d just been in a windstorm. If she told him to do it, he would. But truth be told, she was fond of playing with his hair when it was like this. And Owen seemed to enjoy it too. She didn’t have the heart to deny him that.

He laid her down gently on the bed, getting on his knees in front of her to remove her shoes. He removed the first, taking her now bare foot in hand. He kissed it, massaging the sole. Claire ran the side of her foot against his cheek as he rubbed out the tension in her arch. He gave it another kiss before setting it gently down on the ground and repeating the same process with the other foot.

Once Claire’s shoes were placed aside neatly, he moved on to her top. As he undid each button in the silky fabric of her blouse, he planted a kiss to the skin he exposed. He kissed past her bra, then after helping her slip the shirt over her arms, moved onto the skirt.

Claire was nice and relaxed once Owen had removed her final piece of clothing. He helped move her to the centre of the bed and placed a soft pillow underneath her head. She heard the _pop_ of the lotion bottle, then felt the cool touch of his hands on her skin. He began at her neck, letting her head fall nice and loose against the pillow. Then to her shoulders, down her arms, a quick foray to her breasts to get them nice and slippery as he peppered kissed down her stomach. He got in close and raised her leg to rest over his shoulder so he had access to the entire limb, working out every knot all the way down to her hips.

She had her eyes on him as he did her legs, to make sure he didn’t move on without permission. He was shirtless now, and sported an impressive bulge in his sweatpants. Even in the dim light, his pupils were wide. After working on her very innermost thigh without hearing instruction, he placed a tender kiss to her ankle before moving onto the next leg. By the time he worked down to the same spot on the other side, he looked to her eagerly.

“What is it, Sweet thing?” Claire asked softly.

“Shall I move on, Miss Claire?” Owen’s finger traced against her labia.

“No.” Claire said. “I want your mouth instead. Just one orgasm, though, I don’t want to get tired.”

“Yes, Miss Claire. Thank you.” Owen praised as he kissed his way back down her leg, toward the last untouched spot. Released from using his hands, he moved one of them down to work on his own little problem.

“No touching yourself. I want all your focus on me.” Claire said, noticing the movement towards his sweatpants.

Owen swallowed hard. “Yes, Miss Claire.” He leaned into her thighs, kissing his way back into them. Claire gasped and moaned beneath him, fisting her hand into his hair once more. When he worked his tongue just right, she tugged and thrust herself towards his face. The stubble of his beard scratched at her sensitive skin, and his nose pressed against her. His tongue was wet and sloppy. Through his ministrations she caught the occasional moan escape him, so invested in his work he paid no attention to his own sounds. The muscles in her core were clenching, almost fluttering, as she tightened her grip in his hair.

His hands found their way back up to her breasts, still soft and warm from his massaging earlier. He played with her nipples at the same time he sucked and licked her clit, sending her over the edge of her orgasm. She groaned as her hips bucked against the mattress. Her hand held him in place so he used his tongue on her clit until she’d ridden it through. She settled back down and her hand pulled him away; they both sat back, breathing hard.

Owen was trying not to think about his own throbbing arousal, which Claire hadn’t forgotten about. She stroked his face, smiling. “Good boy.” She praised. “Now come over here.” 

He stood, walking over to the side of the bed where Claire was swinging her legs over. Her hands grazed down the curve of his erection, still pressing against the fabric of his sweats. “Such a good boy…” Claire cooed. “I think you’ve earned yourself a treat. Do you want my mouth, or my hands?”

“Mouth, Miss Claire. Thank you.” Owen said as Claire finally undressed him fully. She slid down onto her knees, kissing the tip of his dick. It twitched in response. She wrapped her lips around him, bobbing her head up and down just enough to engulf the head. His hips thrust forward involuntarily, and she chastised him with a hard smack on the ass. “I’m sorry, Miss!”

“You want to be a Good Boy, don’t you, Sweet thing?”

“Yes.”

“Then keep still. I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

“Of course, Miss. Thank you, Miss Claire.”

She licked at him again before sliding her mouth over his erection, taking much more of him this time. She could hear Owen suck in a breath, his hands held uncomfortably behind his back. She pulled back, just enough for her to speak.

“You have permission to touch me.” She said, her hot breath engulfing his dick. Owen’s hands came to her head, sweeping her hair back so he could watch as she took him in again. He watched her lips slide over him, her saliva coating his entire length, feeling her tongue press up against him each time she went to the base. Her hand found his balls, massaging each in turn. She had to remind him not to force her pace by digging her nails into his hand at one point, but otherwise gave no other trouble until he was begging her for permission to come.

Claire looked up at him, up the length of his torso, as he pleaded. “Please, please, Miss Claire. Please let me come. Please.” Claire said nothing, only kept sucking on his cock. The pleasure was almost unbearable. “Please, Miss Claire.”

She squeezed his balls, both in one hand, and sucked her cheeks in. The vacuum pulled on all his nerves, setting them on fire. 

“Please!” He yelped, hand trembling in her hair. She pulled his cock out of her mouth with a _pop_.

“Where do you want to come?”

“Please, please, anywhere…” Owen rambled.

Claire stroked him with her free hand, languidly, all the way to the base. “Hmmm. Do you want to come in my mouth? In my hand?” Claire said, each suggestion getting an undefined moan from Owen. “On my chest?” 

“Oh, God! Please, Miss Claire!”

“Then come for me, Sweet thing.” Claire said, propping up her breasts with her arm, offering him a canvas for him to paint. He came with a shout as she wrung her hand down him again. White cum spurted from him, splattering over both of her breasts and leaving trails down her cleavage. He nearly collapsed in the release it offered, the listless buildup in his spine finally released.

They returned to the bed to rest. Claire petted her hand through Owen’s hair once again as he hummed contentment. She kissed his head as his breathing returned to normal. “That’s my Good Boy.”


	2. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen's tied down and Claire gets to decide when, and if, he gets to come.

“You’re too excited.” She said, walking by him once more. His eyes pleaded for her to stay, his body on edge. His cock, which was lying between his knees, was overtaken by an angry red flush. Claire took another long stride, displaying her expanse of leg. The nude patent leather of her shoe glistened up at him teasingly. His cock gave a twitch. “You need to calm down.”

Owen strained against his bonds. His wrists were tied to the rails on their bed, wide enough to display the chiseled block of muscle that was his chest and arms. His biceps flexed each time he pulled on the straps around his wrists. He was breathing hard and, not allowed to speak, could only moan dissatisfaction as Claire left him once again. He dropped his head back, trying to ignore the incessant throbbing in his cock.

This was his punishment. Claire leaned against the dressing table on the opposite side of the room, adjusting the sides of her sheer black robe so that it showed just enough of the matching lingerie she was wearing that Owen couldn’t forget how incredible she looked in it.

“Look at me.” Claire insisted.

Owen followed orders, gazing upwards at her. He strained again, this time dragging his knees on the carpet of their bedroom. He wasn’t tied to the headboard, no. He had been at first. He’d been seated very comfortably on their soft mattress, with lots of room to spread out and plenty of options for Claire to explore. But that was at the start of all this. No. Before any of the really fun stuff had even begun, Owen had smart-mouthed his way to the _footboard_. Now he was trapped, tantalizingly close to those heels of hers, with an impromptu gag in his mouth. 

She’d refastened his wrist bonds to the footboard, making sure they were nice and tight so he couldn’t get away. His knees pressed hard against the bedroom floor. Then the necktie was fastened around his mouth, and she’d busied herself with teasing his cock until he was on the very edge of an orgasm. Then she left him there.

Claire took a step back towards him, slowly, so he could watch her every step. The flush in his face had died down enough that she wasn’t concerned about him disobeying orders and coming without permission. As she got close, she grabbed his chin to tilt his head up to look at her, trying to read his expression. Despite the gag, Claire’s delicate lace panties were too close for Owen to resist. He surged forward, trying to get more contact with her. She immediately released his chin.

“Down” She demanded, taking a step back so she could place her foot against his chest and push. He melted under the sharp point of her heel, landing back on the floor without resisting. She kept her foot there for as long as she could keep her balance. When she took it down, she allowed the tip of the shoe to drag a line down his torso. Delicately tracing through the hair at the base of his cock, she gently brushed the leather against his hardened length. His eyes rolled backward as he grunted. “Good boy.” She praised.

She squatted down to his level. His pupils were blown open. He was breathing hard. And his poor abandoned cock was still hard. She kissed the corner of his mouth, splaying a hand on his chest for balance. She found his nipple, pinching it until it turned hard. Her other hand wandered down, wrapping around him and pulling gently.

She had to force him to stop thrusting his hips so she could work him slowly. He was grateful for anything, so he wrestled himself still. His dick was leaking, so it was an easy glide, and Claire slipped her other hand inside her own panties for a moment before using that hand to fondle his balls. His chest rose higher and higher, breath picking up as he neared his climax. Her hot breath traveled from his mouth to his ear, licking and nibbling at his lobe gently. More high-pitched moaning escaped his mouth as they locked eyes, knowing exactly what was coming. He begged her as best he could. “Nuh-Uh. Nuh-Uh!”

She let go again, letting Owen thrust his hips uselessly into the open air, letting another orgasm go. He growled behind the gag, eyes screwed shut. Tears streaked down his face. He strained against his bonds again, pulling hard. Claire sat back on her heels to watch. She needed to know if this was acceptable pain, or something else. Then he hummed. Three notes, their gagged equivalent of calling “yellow”. Claire reached to remove the gag from his mouth, but Owen turned his head out of the way so she couldn’t reach. She took her hands away, letting him keep it on.

“Are you okay?” She asked. He nodded. Burning, pained lust filled his eyes. “You want to come this time?” He nodded again, vigorously. “Alright, I think you’ve earned it.”

She kissed him again, running her tongue over the strip of fabric. Useless to reciprocate, he moaned low and deep in his throat. She got on her own knees, wrapping her hand around him again, and used the weight of her hips pressing against her hand to add friction. She played with his nipple again, feeling it still hard, as she took his earlobe back with her tongue. Owen pressed his forehead against the side of her head, trying desperately to articulate his need. She pressed in closer so he could feel the lace of her bra against his chest. His legs shuddered. Her hand tightened around his tip. His hips jolted towards her hand.

“Come for me.” She breathed into his ear. The tears poured from his eyes as he finally came, white spurts coating her hand and his abdomen. The sound he made sounded more like a scream than a moan. His chest was puffed out as far as it would go, head thrown back against the rails of the footboard. She held his face against hers, kissing his cheek to give him room to breathe. When he collapsed, huffing and puffing, Claire took her hand away from his cock for the last time. “You’re such a Good Boy.”

She kissed him again as she moved to remove the gag. She stood to get a better angle at it, but Owen shook his head and flexed his hands purposefully. She untied his wrists first, letting him use his hands for the first time. He shook them to get the blood flow back, then wrapped them around her hips. He slipped the gag from his mouth, letting it hang around his neck. Still panting, he leaned in towards her soft panties, and Claire realized Owen didn’t think they were finished yet because she hadn’t come.

“Owen, no.” She ran a hand through his hair, pulling his attention back up. “You’re exhausted. Don’t.” He rested his forehead against her hip bone. He huffed, weak and tired. “Can you stand up? We should get you to the bed.” He nodded. He stood, slowly, and starting to shake. Claire took some of his weight as he took the few steps it took to collapse in the tangled covers of the bed.

Owen was trembling, and not because of the cold. Claire toed off both of her shoes, sliding into bed beside him, wrapping him up in her arms, and peppering him in kisses. Eventually, just before sleep would pull him away, she asked, “Good?”

Owen hummed. “Best. Thank you.”

Claire kissed the top of his head, letting him slip away in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be the first chapter for this fic, but I decided to ease it in a bit with the massage scene.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -GG


	3. Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen asks Claire to try something new, and she can't possibly say no to that face. All they need to do is find the perfect strap-on...

He’d picked it out himself – the dark, supple straps and the bright silver clasps, which only looked better when fastened tight around Claire’s hips. It seemed to call out to him from across the store, on one of their regular trips to stock up and see what was new that they could add to their collection. Owen had been timid at first, much to Claire’s surprise, when he asked her for it. For starters, buying what they would need for this one act would be one of their most expensive purchases to date. And since Claire was the one who worked, who brought home all the money while Owen kept house, he knew it wasn’t his decision to make. But she melted the moment she saw his face, asking in between no less than ten kisses to her fingertips, if she would possibly, maybe, if it pleased her, consider something new, something…daring?

Picking out the accessories was another thing. The ones Claire owned for herself just weren’t going to cut it. Besides, if they wanted to do this properly, Owen would need one all of his own. One, all to himself. And possibly more as time went on, but they started small at first. Nothing too big, or he couldn’t take it. And nothing too small, since it had to be Claire’s. They’d found the perfect one, just the right size and in a striking red colour.

She stood across the room admiring the new view, hovering in the doorframe to the bathroom making sure all of the straps were nice and tight. Her new bright red penis dangled straight out in front of her, bouncing and swinging through the air with every slight sway of her hips. She’d painted her lips a deep shade of red to match, and Owen watched as one corner of her mouth turned up into a smile.

“Is this what you wanted, Sweet thing?” She asked softly, addressing the man sprawled flat on the bed. He nodded, eyes dark with wanting. She strode forward, getting close enough to run a finger around the rim of his tight, stretched hole, and the plug that was currently filling it. She’d texted him earlier in the day to have himself prepped and ready for when she got home, knowing with smug satisfaction on her drive home that Owen would be filling himself up with the present she’d left him that morning. Now, with the base of the plug poking teasingly out at her and lube leaking out the edge, she was itching to put her new equipment to the test.

Owen’s hips were resting on a pillow to raise them up, with another under his head for comfort. His breathing was slow and steady. He reached out a hand to her, and she clasped it in hers as she leant down to press a painted kiss to his forehead. He closed his eyes, feeling her trace a finger down his hairline. 

She climbed up on the bed beside him, being careful not to shift his position. She kissed his lips lightly as she traced patterns along his skin, working slowly lower and lower on his body. She paused around his nipples, swirling her fingers in circles around them, brushing through his chest hair and causing his breath to hitch when she ran her nails over the two erect points. Then she continued to travel lower, never forgetting to give him calm kisses, until she’d passed his hard cock and met the solid plug. Making sure he was still breathing deep and slow, she pressed her thumb against it, pushing it in deeper. When he let out nothing more than a low whimper, she smiled.

One hand ran peacefully through his hair while the other pulled gently on the plug to pull it from his body. One of Owen’s hands shot up behind her to grab onto her shoulder.

“Shhh…” She whispered, peppering his cheek in more kisses. He breathed again, deep and slow, as she extracted the plug from him completely. He exhaled, feeling both the release of pressure and the loss of the feeling at once. The plug was dripping. Little wet dots speckled the bed sheets towards the nightstand, where Claire left the plug and picked up the bottle of lube. “Are you ready, Sweet thing?”

Owen nodded. “Yes, Miss.”

Claire shifted over Owen, settling between his open legs and getting in close enough so her penis rested coolly next to his. She popped open the bottle and squirted a small amount onto her fingers. She drew a thin line down the length of her penis before shutting the bottle and leaving it on the sheets beside them. She spread the lube generously with her fingers, making sure she was completely covered and occasionally grazing against Owen’s cock as she stroked herself softly. When she felt she was sufficiently lubed up, she went back in to give Owen a kiss. Her chest pressed against his as she approached his hole with her wet fingers. He wove his hands in her hair to hold her close as she patiently explored him, making sure he was stretched out and ready to go. Then, without pulling back and denying Owen the contact he so craved, she positioned her penis towards his hole.

He sucked in a breath as the tip brushed against his rim. She made sure he remembered to exhale again before pushing in, feeling Owen’s body react by trying to deny her entrance. Owen’s head fell back to the pillow and he breathed until the reflex passed. She slid the head in without incident but Owen clenched again while he was taking in her length. Claire took her time, making sure Owen took every inch of her without feeling any actual pain and kissing him through the discomfort until it passed.

His greater size made it difficult for her to meet his face while their pelvises were aligned, so she took to kissing his neck while she made the first shallow thrust. Her fingers played with his nipple while his tangled deeper into her hair. Once he’d taken the first thrust all the way down to the base, Claire straightened up and rested her hands on his thighs. He kept a gentle grip on her wrists.

“You make sure to tell me if you need me to slow down, my sweet boy.”

Owen only nodded, allowing her to pull out to the tip and thrust back in. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed. Claire found a rhythm that Owen seemed to like, thrusting into him with every inhale. But then his breathing picked up and so did Claire’s hips and he didn’t say a word about her slowing down.

Owen’s limbs were like tree trunks and his massive body so sculpted he seemed to be carved straight from marble, but from Claire’s vantage he seemed as fragile as glass. Both of their bodies were beginning to shine with sweat. Owen was letting out little moans as Claire continued to fuck him.

Then Claire’s hands anchored around his dick, and Claire could see his eyes rolls back in his head from under his eyelids. She stroked him at half the pace she had on his ass, since anything faster would finish him off faster than Claire wanted. She had the perfect view of her moulded penis sliding into his slick hole, and the sounds Owen has making under her were too good. The rhythmic sound of leather against skin filled the air, accompanied by Owen’s desperate moans. Her orgasm surprised both of them, quiet but noticeable enough that Owen’s eyes flew open to see it for himself.

He was still marvelling at the sight of it when Claire picked up her pace, slapping her hips into him harder before her head had even stopped spinning. Owen reached up to her face, running a thumb over her lips as they turned into a smile. He slipped it inside her mouth the slightest amount just to feel her warm mouth. She kissed the pad of his thumb gently and picked up her pace on his dick.

“That’s right, Sweet thing. You make me feel so good, lying there, taking my thick penis. You take it so beautifully I wish I could fill you with my come. I wish I could paint my name onto your skin with it. Write my name all over you so everyone knows how well you take my big penis.” Claire praised, wringing her hand over his cock. “Does it feel as good to you as it does to me?”

Owen nodded.

“Does it make you want to come,” she asked, angling his dick down towards him, “all over your own chest?”

“Yes…”

“Are you going to come for me, Sweet thing?”

“Yes!”

_“Then come for me.”_

Claire buried herself back into his ass and he came with a jolt, sending white streaks sailing through the air to land not only on his chest, but also his face. When she leaned forward to lick away one splatter that was dangerously close to his mouth he wrapped his tick arms around her. His dick gave one last spurt in between their bodies as he pressed her closer to him. His mess of come spread over their skin while Claire’s tongue, tasting of that droplet, danced through his mouth. Claire carefully pulled out of him, letting him cradle her in his arms when her penis was finally free and Owen finally had a chance to settle down.

Claire took careful note of the pattern of smeared lipstick she’d left over his face and torso while she worked the buckles of her harness until it fell away. She pressed back into him, running soothing circles through his hair. She pecked him on the nose and watched his peaceful breathing.

“Such a Good Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I was writing a Femdom fic without pegging, did you? Enjoy it? Hate it? TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS!  
> -GG


End file.
